The present invention relates to a device on electric hand power tools for a mechanical and electrical coupling of batteries.
More particularly, it relates to a device of the above mentioned general type, which has a locating arrangement for coupling of batteries.
From DE-A-37 42 268, an electric tool with a facility for locating and retaining battery packs in and/or on the tool casing is known, in which the battery pack can be fixed to the hand tool by means of an additional ring. The electric tool, the battery pack, and the ring, are fitted with locking elements, and a pushing and turning movement are required for the coupling of the battery pack. Before locating the battery pack, the user must further make sure that the ring is in the correct rotational position relative to the electric tool. The manufacture and the operation of this coupling facility are relatively elaborate. Moreover, the battery contacts are open to the outside of the battery pack, which can lead to short circuiting.